Troubadour
"Remember this place boy?" said Eddy "Yes."Joseph replied. "I would chase you on for hours on those hanging ropes when you were just oh but a tiny little lad. Even be having a younger old man like me havin to be workin to catch ye." -''Eddy to Joseph upon entering Troubadour. '''Troubadour '''or '''Port Truby '''to many is the main port and Capital City of the Kingdom of Aarbyvale . It is situated within Troubadour Bay (to which the city is named after) at the mouth of the Skull River, surrounded by a rocky cove making it literally impregnable to attack. The city itself is nothing but a collection of old or captured vessells that have been nonetheless 'piled' into a massive fortress, connected via planks, latters, and even ropes (used for swinging). The 'Sea Maiden '''houses the Pirate King or Queen (whom ever is chosen or wins a challenge), which is a massive vessel perched atop of the bay's western slope overlooking the bay as well as the city. It is connected via rope bridges or a long treck up the slippery rocky slope. Its also perched on a series of longs greased in oil, so in the the event of defeat in a siege the Sea Maiden can detach and roll down the slope into the bay, before sailing off to safety. Troubadour is one of the largest and most populated as well as one of the most diverse cities/settlements on Calgary. However, despite Troubador as well as Aarbyvale's infamy as a hub of scum and villainy (which is for most part true) it is also a hub of commerce and trade. Unlike any other ports Troubadour offers a very diverse variety of goods from all over the world from Tredonian Silks, Snord Spices, Ticktopian mechanics, and Elven scented oils all concentrated within one location. Even though the means of aquiring such items were not through the use of trade but piracy, regardless Troubador has one of the continents most renown markets full of elder or outcasted merchants that have called the city their new home without much of the competition among other places such as Roseport or Emeraldton . The city is also known for its many taverns and inns that are even renown to accomodate a Tredonian noble. Despite it being a dirty and violent city Troubadour boasts a reasonable wealthy population but it cannot compete with other cities such as Emeraldton , Yacothia , or Thermon . Troubadour is also known for its crime, filth, and overall lack of civility. It is common for there to be a least a dozen deaths a day that occur, as well as a surplus of prostitution, gambling, fighting, and drinking. The cracking of pistols and the clash of swords could always be heard, especially within the market and tavern areas and not to mention an occasional cannon misfire or two. Despite its reputation Troubadour is regarded as a marvell that captures the awe of many travellers that hear of it or visit the city for the first time. But its also captures the very nature of disfuntion and lawlessness that have many other travellers staying clear....